The Rumor
by DH2109-RS
Summary: Sasuke is walking down the park, doing what ever Sasuke does when he hears this particular rumor between the girls. Wait, Naruto has a what! NO WAY! Sasuke has to find out for himself. But when he goes he gets himself more that he thought. SasuNaru, explicit languages and lots of anatomy parts.


**Hey hey ya'll! Rawr! I just finished this revisited version of one of my older fanfiction stories. It was really fun to write and I Hope that you'll like it. Though it is shorter than i thought it was. And of course i dont own Naruto. And if you do like my stories i hope that you check out the future ones that are coming out soon. In fact i have started a totally new plot and i think that its really awesome and action-y. I will post the first few chapters Sometime in the end of Septemeber. I will be putting the summary on my profile once i have the first chapter finished. (Its so you dont have to wait that long to read it.) So Yeah sorry bout the late updates and lack of stories, its just i have a lot coming out. So look forward to that and enjoy...**

* * *

A peaceful afternoon walking down from Uchiha Mansion...

Sasuke felt better than he usually did. He wasn't grouchy, moody or angry just peaceful. Sadly that peacefulness ended all too quickly.

"Fuck." He muttered. He tried his best not to notice the four girls coming his way.

"OMG!" Sakura squealed along with the other girls, "Here he comes."

Sasuke walking normal and calmly as usual, passing the squealing trio. "What?" Sasuke gave a cold stare to Sakura and her friends. Sakura started to laugh and giggle behind Ino, telling her to go forward.

Hinata was the only one who didn't participate in their immature confrontation but her entire face was red in embarrassment.

"Well...Sasuke-kun…we heard from a certain someone that Naruto was, well ….bigger… than you are," Sakura giggled. While Ino and Tenten were behind Sakura unable to contain their laughter

"Is it true?" Ino managed to say through laughs.

'What the fuck are they talk-', Sasuke finally caught on to what Ino had said.

Sasuke couldn't stop his left eye from twitching.

"Who told you that?" The onyx-eyed teen had begun to get angry.

"We can't tell anyone. It was a promise,"

This was really pissing Sasuke off. An angry Sasuke was walking forward, passing the squealing bitches, and then just stopped.

"Where is the dobe?"

The three stopped giggling. They wondered what he was going to do and whether they should tell him the location of their friend. "He should be at home or in the training grounds, one of the two."

Sasuke just wanted to find Naruto and then ask him a few...ahem._.things_.

The raven walked away. Tenten spoke first. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah, he looked angry." Ino said.

Hinata hoped for the best. "Poor Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto wasn't outside training, so he had to be at his house as Hinata said.

"Open the damn door!" the sharingan welder had banged on Naruto's door.

Upon hearing thumping sounds come closer to the door...

"Congratulations, you opened the door!" Sasuke had said sarcastically. Sasuke had pushed through Naruto, letting himself in.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke who just did something un-Sasuke like. On the other hand the blonde just happened to be getting out of the bath and wrapped in a towel.

Once the Uchiha was seated he noticed that Naruto was practically naked.

His thoughts trailed off, totally focused on the water running down Naruto's chest.

Sasuke was still staring at the water going down his slender chest until we got to the towel. Sasuke realized why he was at Naruto's place.

Almost immediately Sasuke popped up from his chair and went up close to Naruto's face.

"S-Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

"A little someone said that you're surprisingly bigger than me of a certain part of the male body." Sasuke had a grip on Naruto's wet towel.

Alarms went off in Naruto head. He struggled to hold on to his towel.

"Sa-Sasuke this is n-not right w-we are both b-boys. And from what I know boys don't do _this_." Naruto began to blush. He was so flustered he could barely get the words out.

Sasuke slowly removed the towel as they backed up toward the living room floor.

"And from _my_ viewpoint you seem to enjoying _this _very well." Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's semi hard erection. As soon as that happened both Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto hissed.

Sasuke took upon this time to gaze at Naruto very clearly. Naruto sat up a bit to see that Sasuke staring down on him.

Naruto whole face turned red while Sasuke pulled out his own fully erected penis and looked and looked back at Naruto's, then at himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde gaped in shock. Here Sasuke was grabbing his _thing _and _comparing _it to his own.

"They were wrong." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"The sqealin- I mean, the girls. They told me that your dick was bigger than mine. I really couldn't believe it so I had to prove it to myself. And if you look, they were wrong."

Naruto pondered at this a bit. "I heard something like that but I didn't think it was about me"

"Who said it?"

"No but it was probably that asshole, Sai!" Sasuke's left eye twitched at the volume of Naruto's voice.

'That prick! How can he go around spreading rumors like _that_! I will make sure to pay him a visit.' at the thought Sasuke had activated the sharingan.

"Dammnit." Sasuke looked away blushing, enough so Naruto couldn't see it.

"What" Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he had a hard-on. Cute little Naruto blushed.

"Why are you so damn cute? You better be prepared because now you have to finish what you started."

"WHAT I STARTED?" Naruto had screamed at Sasuke, "If I recall correctly _you _barged your way in my house and striped me naked! And I would really appreciate if you'd remove your hand off my dick!"

Sasuke wasn't fazed by this. He almost rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how to shut his dobe up.

The raven clenched his hand tightly cutting Naruto off. He moaned ever so lightly, enough for Sasuke to harden more than he already was.

"You talk way too much. If I knew this was the best way to shut you up I would have done it the day teams were decided."

Naruto's tan face was tinted red at Sasuke's comment. He had to stop him while he still had rational thought. But it was too late when Sasuke gave a lick to Naruto's tip.

"Uh!" Sasuke looked in ocean blue eyes and could see the slight cloudy look in them. He tried his hardest not to let a groan escape his throat simply from looking at him.

Sasuke had deep-throated the blue-eyed boys member as far as he could. He listened to the pleasured moans that came from the other.

Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down, picking up speed. As much fun he was having watching his cute dobe submit to him he didn't want it to end so soon. He could tell Naruto was going to come soon by the constant twitching of his member and increasingly louder moans.

Pale pink lips released the swollen erection much to the owner's disappointment.

Sasuke loved see Naruto in this state. It was probably the only time he's seen the dobe completely speechless. The look on his face was enough for any man to want him. Sasuke couldn't deny his attraction to Naruto at this moment. His control was slipping, fast.

Naruto could concentrate on anything that wasn't related to the pool of heat twisted in his stomach. Having to be so deep within Sasuke's warm mouth was the best thing he's ever felt in his life. He was slightly dizzy from all the pleasure he was receiving.

While Naruto was dazed, Sasuke took the time to remove his clothing. When he was finished he didn't waste his time and immediately began to tease the others body.

Sasuke soon found his sweet spot on his neck, sucking hard. He used his hands to play with sensitive nipples.

"S-stop teasing me ,you bastard." Naruto growled out. He couldn't take much more of this torture. He might as well enjoy it. "Hurry up."

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you going without me?" Naruto caught up to Sasuke, which was slightly difficult due to yesterday's late night activities.

"Who said I was going without you your coming too." Sasuke picked up Naruto in a bridal style because the blonde much longer that he intended.

"Where are you going Sasuke" the blonde pouted and made the Uchiha twitch. Instead of fucking him right then and there he just gave Naruto a passionat kiss.

"I have some important business to finish." Naruto and Sasuke left without another word.

Sasuke had met up with the The Squealing Bitches, Sai and all the others that were there.

Sasuke cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Once this was done others gazed at Sasuke as he turned to Naruto for a minute. Naruto looked at him strangely, not knowing what he was doing.

The raven glanced back. Naruto's fears skyrocketed. 'He wouldn't!'

"Hey Sasuke what ar- WAIT! NO! NOT OUT HERE SASUKE STOP!" Sasuke turned back around.

"Oh my god!" Hinata,Sai,Sakura,Tenten and Ino had a major nosebleed from the sight. Sasuke stood boldly in front of the crowd presenting his large member along with Naruto's.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! PUT IT AWAY! WE KNOW! We _get_ it!" Almost the whole entire village heard them. Sai was the only on standing(but still had a nosebleed). Hinata was a good pint away from death while Sakura,Tenten and Ino were in a state of shock.

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke's grip on him penis. His face closely resembled a tomato. He couldn't Sasuke would do such a thing in from of everybody. And, currently, he didn't even want to be near him.

Without warning he walked away angrily, leaving the raven behind. Sasuke followed after putting away his equipment. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"NOT A WORD." He snapped. "I can't believe you! Why the fuck would you do that!"

"I was simply putting an end to the rumors, that's all."

"Fuck you, asshole!" He threw his hands in the air in fits of rage.

"I believe I did already." Sasuke avoided the fast punches aimed for his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke reunited their lips for a long moment making Naruto's blush creep up on his face. Eventually he gave up and pushed back on him. This only lit the fire in Sasuke.

"Can you finish what you started?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto now remembering about the previous night as a horny Sasuke attacked him.

"No!"


End file.
